


Dark Feather

by wolfsnavigation



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsnavigation/pseuds/wolfsnavigation
Summary: Everyone associates good with light and bad with dark, but what they don't know is that demons disguise themselves as what humans think angels are, and Yoohyeon is tired of pretty girls dressed in white breaking her heart, until she meets Jiu, a demon she would die for.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 7





	Dark Feather

This AU will start to be updated in around ten days, until then if you steal this concept Handong is coming to your house and forcing you to vote for her.


End file.
